The new girl
by aenall00
Summary: Dean and Sam find an interesting ... thing. Rated m for later chapters. Dean/OC Sam/OC
1. Who?

I have been inspired and need to write about my idea for my new OFC. If you want to, you can send stories to my email as an attempt to inspire me.

Zayn was sitting on the side of the road crying, when a 67 impala pulled over. She just sat waiting for someone to get out of the car. She heard one of the doors open, then close, but she couldn't see which one because of the headlights. Then the most stunning person she had ever seen walked up to her slowly. It was impossible for her to describe him with words.

"Amazing" she whispered to herself, eyes wide in shock. That was the best way for her to describe him. He was about 5' 10" with short, light brown hair, and green eyes brighter than anything she had ever seen.

He looked at her questioningly, and she dropped her head, silently cursing herself, until she heard the sound of clothes rustling. She looked up at him while he was taking his jacket off, then she realized he smelled a million times better than he looked. She wanted to get up and touch him, to hold him, to kiss him. He crouched down, and she moved away defensively, at that moment realizing he was trying to put his jacket on her, and that she was completely naked. She let him put his jacket on her, and then he pulled her up so that she was standing and led her to the trunk.

When they got there, he pulled off his t-shirt, and held it out to her, but she stood there unmoving, looking at his naked torso. He was lean, fit, and 100% muscle. All the boys from the warehouse looked like bodybuilders. This one was perfect. He didn't have muscles that were huge, but they were well defined. She realized she was staring, and before he blinked, she was in the oversized shirt, and the jacket was in the trunk.

Dean was shocked and amazed at what just happened. She was literally a blur, and then the shirt was on her. He stood there staring at her as she pulled the bottom of the shirt so she could look at what was on it.

"¿Dice usted español? (Do you speak Spanish?)" She asked in a small quiet voice.

He understood the word 'español,' and realized she was speaking Spanish.

"Hey Sammy, What languages do you speak?" he said, walking over to the side of the car and opening the door.

"Umm… Greek, Hebrew, French, and Swedish." He said sleepily.

"God, Sammy, you know all those, but you don't know Spanish?" he said, surprised and annoyed, "Get out of the car and talk to her." He _ordered_ Sam.

"Her?" he squeaked, and his eyes popped open, suddenly awake. He got out of the car, and when he looked behind him, he saw a tall, beautiful, woman with slightly messy red hair, and light grey eyes, and he was suddenly embarrassed, because the only thing she was wearing was one of Dean's t-shirts that hung down to the middle of her thighs.

"Umm… Dean… What do you want me to do." He asked.

"Find out her information. Who she is, where she's from, and why she was sitting on the side of the road crying and _naked_" he said.

Sam- Sam walked up to her and said "griechisch (Greek)? עברית (Hebrew)? frenʧ (French)? Svenska (Swedish)?"

Girl- "Svenska (Swedish)" she said smiling.

Sam- "Vad heter du? (What is your name?)"

Girl-"Zayn, och din? (Zayn, and yours?)"

Sam-"Sam"

Sam- "Var kommer du ifrån?(where are you from)"

Zayn - "Kan inte prata om det. Hemsk. Tester. Experiment. (Can't talk about it. Horrible. Tests. Experiments.)" She said bursting into tears at the last few words. She put her face in her hands and threw herself into Dean's arms, sobbing so hard her whole body was shaking.

Dean- "Dude, whatever you did, 1, you made her cry" he scolded, "and 2, thank you," he said, putting his arms around her

Sam- "I just asked her where she was from. She said they did tests and experiments."

Dean- "On her? She didn't have scars, cuts, or bruises"

Zayn stopped crying, turned to Sam, and said, "Ta mig till biblioteket vänligen. Jag vill kunna prata med er båda. (Take me to the library please. I want to be able to talk with both of you.)"

Sam- "Dean, she wants to go to the library. She wants to learn English. She said she wants to be able to talk to you too."

Dean- "Really? Wow. Awesome… Tell her we can't go now, and that we'll go in the morning. We have to get a hotel room so we can all sleep."

Sam explained, and then remembered she wasn't wearing pants. Even though he was only 17, he was about 4 sizes bigger than her. He got her a pair of his sweatpants, and both of the boys turned around so she could put them on. Literally a half of a second later she was standing in front of them, staring at them with her head tilted to the side, and the pants were already on her.


	2. English

They both looked stunned, but she kissed them both on the cheek, and thanked them. They all got in the car, but she grabbed Dean's wrist and wouldn't let go.

Zayn- "Sitta med mig; Jag vill inte vara ensam, snälla, när jag är ensam de skrämmande sakerna hända i mina drömmar. Berätta för honom att köra. (Sit with me; I don't want to be alone, the scary things happen in my dreams. Tell him to drive.)

Dean- "Umm… Sam?"

Sam- "She wants you to sit with her. She doesn't want to be alone. She says she has nightmares. She wants me to drive."

Dean- "Hell no! You are not driving baby!" Dean growled.

Zayn heard Dean was mad, so she let go of his hand, and pushed Sam into the back seat. She pushed him all the way to the other side of the car, got in, closed the door, curled her legs onto the seat, and put her head on Sam's lap.

Sam- "Hey Dean, I think I got the better end of this." He said, gesturing to Zayn. Dean growled and mumbled to himself about how he hated Sam until they got to the closest town. He booked them in a fairly nice hotel that had a couch, two beds, and a kitchen. When they got there, Zayn was still asleep even after Sam got out and Dean tried to wake her up. After five minutes of them thinking she was dead, she opened her eyes and her body restarted.

"Hej Sam. Hur länge var jag sover? (Hello Sam. How long was I asleep?" Zayn asked, getting out of the car.

They both whipped around and stared at her like she had a second head.

Sam- "Vi trodde att du var död! (We thought you were dead!)"

Zayn- "inte igen (Not again)" she mumbled under her breath.

Dean had the room key in his hand, but instead of taking it she ran around to the back of the hotel. The boys ran back, just in time to see her jump up 6 feet, and grab onto ladder that lead to the roof. Dean helped Sam onto the ladder and Sam pushed it down so Dean could reach. They both climbed up, and saw Zayn just standing there, her whole body frozen. She relaxed, and then she looked at the boys.

Zayn- "Oh, hey boys. Sorry I ran off. I thought you were mad at me, if you are, I'll go away." She said in 100% English, which shocked the boys.

Sam- "How do you know English? You couldn't before."

Zayn- "Oh… I'm not like you boys. Something must have made me remember. It was probably you." She said, pointing a finger at Dean, "By the way I haven't introduced myself. I'm Zayn."

"Dean" he said looking shocked and amazed.


	3. Why

She laughed, and Dean blushed slightly. "Let's go back to the room. Maybe we can go get some clothes in the morning." She said going over to the edge of the roof, and jumping off the 2 story building. The boys ran over to see if she was ok, and she was lying on her back, laughing. "Well hurry up sillies." She yelled up at them "Wait, on second thought, throw down the keys." She said, holding her hands out to catch them. Letting them dangle on his fingertips.

"Of course silly, but I don't want to do that. I want to do this!" she said, and then she got up, climbed up the wall, and grabbed them out of his hand.

"Whoa" he stared at her.

"I don't wanna wait for clothes!" she said, taking off the shirt, and then the pants. The boys saw a blur, and then she was just standing there, in a red button down flannel shirt, a tight black tank top, and a tight jean skirt.

"Watcha waitin' for boys?" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips. They both got to the ground quickly.

"I still got the keys!" she yelled, backed up a couple feet, and then ran around them, into the room, and onto the bed faster than they could see. The boys ran to the hotel room, where they found the door open, her clothes folded on a chair, and they heard the shower running. The shower stopped, and she walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel.

"Your fault, you let me get the keys." She told Dean, and then she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, right now you need to explain 3 things. Who are you, where you from are, and what are you?" he said.

"1, simple, Zayn Canel, but 2 and 3 are more complicated" she said, looking at both of them. "So unless you want me to throw myself into one of your arms, and make you comfort me, you're not gonna find out. But you want that to happen, so…" she trailed off, throwing herself into Sam's arms and mock crying "IT WAS SOOOO SAD!" She said, laughing. "Can I wear one of your shirts? I'm gonna be with you for a while, so why not?" she said, looking at both of them.

"Dean?" Sam said, "Can I talk to you?" they turned around and started talking, but Zayn stopped them.

"Well hey, didn't think I'd see you again" she said with a smile. The boys turned around and saw her smiling at Gabriel.


End file.
